A cloud platform (i.e., a computing platform for cloud computing) may be employed by many users to store, manage, and process data using a shared network of remote servers. Users may develop applications on the cloud platform to handle the storage, management, and processing of data. In some cases, the cloud platform may utilize a multi-tenant database system. Users may access the cloud platform using various user devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptops, smartphones, tablets, or other computing systems, etc.).
In one example, the cloud platform may support customer relationship management (CRM) solutions. This may include support for sales, service, marketing, community, analytics, applications, and the Internet of Things. A user may utilize the cloud platform to help manage contacts of the user. For example, managing contacts of the user may include analyzing data, storing and preparing communications, and tracking opportunities and sales.
The cloud platform may support users running applications, such as CRM applications, on user devices. In order to run an application at a user device, an application server associated with the user device may first need to load the application code, a framework for the application code, and any dependencies (e.g., dependent code, data, network requests, etc.) for the application code and the framework. However, loading the code dependencies may introduce a large amount of latency (e.g., on a scale of seconds or milliseconds) before the application code is available for execution due to the imbedded dependencies within an application or framework loading process. For example, the framework loading process may include a chain of sequential loads for code dependencies, where any further loading functionality may not occur until the code dependencies are loaded (e.g., remotely over a network).